Awakening of the Flesh : Newborn Vampire Story
by Elizabeth A. Smith
Summary: Awakening the flesh is a two story book. The first story is about a Asian girl with the ability to see fate of her and others.Second is about a street thug girl who turns into a vampire. Both innocent women turned into monsters...


**Awakening of the Flesh**

**The First of the Newborn Vampire Saga.**

**Written By:**

**Elizabeth Smith**

"**The ultimate weakness of violence is that it is a descending spiral, begetting the very thing it seeks to destroy. Instead of diminishing evil, it multiplies it. Through violence you may murder the liar, but you cannot murder**

**the lie, nor establish the truth. Through violence you may murder the hater, but you do not murder hate. In fact, violence merely increases hate. So it goes. Returning violence for violence multiplies violence, adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars. Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. **

**Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that. "  
**

**-Martin Luther King Jr (1929 - 1968) **

**CHAPTER ONE: THE DARK MAN**

The night seemed dry as always to his obsidian skin. Even the air breezed easily over his naked scalp as his dark orbs looked over the thick branches of the tree. His target, no his prey in view. If his heart could beat he would feel the rush before the kill. Though the memory of the feeling faded as he saw the young woman catch his gaze. There was no way the girl saw him for his body was concealed well in the tree branches. Still her eyes were piercing cold that seemed to seep into his soul. Like a sponge that has not had any water in years. The eyes were on him he was sure of it. The girl was not normal by any means.

The girl was maybe no older then 15 and was of Asian decent. Her almond shaped eyes held a soft color of green jade. Her face still round for her age that gave her such a young appearance. Her hair was shiny and black as it draped lightly past her frail looking shoulders. As he watched her she place her hand slightly on the glass looking outside from the inside. He also saw the young girl cringe as the older male took his hands and wrapped them around her.

The male behind her was his target. From the information that Simon had gotten this man took in young girls and satisfied his sexual desires. A easy kill… Simon thought in the back of his mind. He would not feel no regret in shedding this man's blood. Especially when he watched the wrinkly old fuck start to kiss the girls neck. The shameful act as the girl sat near the window letting the man grope her slowly and kiss her neck. Still the eyes watched on him… the hand resting on the glass. As if she were reaching to him.

Simon shook the thought from his mind. He knew no being who's heart still beat within there chest had a chance in seeing him. The powers that coursed through his body pulsed through and made sure of that. Still he watched for only a few moments more as the man continued with the girl and slowly the blind closed to hide back what sin was occurring in the home.

Piano music was playing ever so sweetly within the home. Being it was nearly Ten O clock in the evening it was surprising that the butler and the girl were still awake. Simon slipped into the kitchen as he had been watching for the past few days. They left the kitchen door open on Thursdays for trash day. That was the time for a easy walk inside. His steps on the ground were soft and his body blended within the walls of the house's shadows. Silent and poised with a blade in hand, Simon headed past the kitchen and listened to the world around him. Making sure that the ground stayed still until he reached his target. Everything was perfect and the plan was going well. Until the piano stopped and the sound of glass breaking was heard echoing through the living room which was only a few feet away from the kitchen. Simon felt his body sprint before his mind thought otherwise. His feet barely touched the ground as he moved on the ball of his feet. Though as he turned the corner he felt his body shudder.

Laying on the floor was the old man. The robe he wore right before bed was tossed aside showing his naked body. Though disturbingly the man's look at Simon as he watched the young girl work. She wore a small set of leather like gloves. In each hand she gripped metal bars that were the size of her hand. They were wrapped in some sort of wire that seemed to be wrapped nicely around the old man's neck. The wire done in a nice little circle loop about an inch from his shoulders. Her face twisted with a devious smile as she tightened the wire and began to pull more to the right, then the left. Before the old man could scream blood filled his mouth and throat from the sudden second pull. The wire was slicing through flesh and muscle smoothly like a sharpened steak knife. Another tug. then another as she got past the meaty parts of the neck. Though she did not stop, to Simon's amazement, she went faster till she got to the bone. The old man was already dead by the 4th pull. With a satisfying grin she continued to pull and tug at until the wire finally broke unable to cut through the spine. With that the girl swung her arms out punching the body of the old man as if she had the strength to remove the man's head with her bare hands. She was not that strong but she was covered in the passion of her kill. Simon simply watched her as she stopped. Her eyes looked over at Simon with the same glowing of green jade. Simon looked at the girl meeting her eyes. Simon's target was killed and he was simply going to leave. There was no worry of a cover up. He simply lie that he killed the man and blamed it on the girl. Still Simon was curious about those eyes that stared at him.

"What is your name kid?" Simon spoke to her as he started towards her. She didn't speak as he watched her slowly stand up still her clothes stained with blood.

"You speak English?…. Oname wa? " He spoke in Japanese in hopes she understand. She nodded her head slowly as she walked towards Simon. The wired handles were placed on the ground as she took Simon's hand into hers. Simon was disturbed by the girl as he looked down at her. He could feel the warmth of the blood sliding between his fingers as he felt her touch. Still same eyes looked at him as he sighed.

"Listen kid, were I am going is filled with death."

"You are the dark man. Who cloaks in shadow… who never died and lived forever. I been waiting for you… to take me to darkness. " She spoke softly in thick Japanese accent. Her voice was even toned and almost made Simon's senses tingle knowing that this girl was not normal by any standards of a 15 year old. At least he thought she was 15.

"How old are you? what is your name?"

"…Lui Naga Shinou…"

"Too long.. How about Kay-lin?"

"As you wish Master"

"I am not your master… just call me Simon."

"As you wish Master Simon." She said. Simon sighed knowing that he was not going to change her ways. Already the brat was getting on his nerves at this rate. Before she had a chance to react he faded from her view but as he started to look back at her something about her drawn him to turn around. She was still standing there waiting. Any other child would be frantic as if she knew something he did not. How did the girl know that he was going to be there. Even the fact that he was even a kindred. A vampire. Something special about this girl and the way she looked at him. That he felt his body appear again behind her this time. Before he had a chance to speak she spoke to him.

"I knew you would not leave me my Master. I am ready to go home now" She turned around as she looked at him. A smile touched a lips that seemed rather odd. She was beautiful in her own sort of way covered in the blood stained dress. The thought faded from his mind as he started to walk and felt the girl following him. Little he knew that the girl was waiting all her life to meet him. The girl once known as Lui Naga Shinou died that night, Kaylin Winters was born into darkness.

**************************

The sound of the door was slammed as she jumped up from her chair. It had been almost a year since she met Simon. She knew when he came out of his room she was to get anything he wanted. Her leader the man she adored so much and admired. She set the books down that she was studying. This week was math and Simon made sure she was on top of the studies and never behind. If she was behind worse then the beatings he would scorn her. When he would she felt as if all the world was falling apart. Like a father showing his disappointment but to her he was more then a father. He was her everything. With that she couldn't wait to see him when he did awake at night.

The books placed correctly on the table and the paper set appropriately she hurried towards a mirror. She was rather plan Asian girl. Her hair was long, the only thing that gave her a second glance was her bright green eyes. Her face had not change over a year she met Simon. In fact he told her that she will always be this young. She accepted this fact figuring what could it hurt. To be forever young! Though the thought was washed away form her mind as she started towards the door. She was wearing a little black dress and a set of sandals. An outfit that Simon bought her was she came here to live with him. She hurried and saw Simon standing there. He simply looked at her and in a cold solid voice he spoke.

"You complete your schooling?"

"I almost finished, I wanted to see you. See if you needed anything from me. My Master."

"I need you to complete you schooling. As well I will be testing you. So put something appropriate for physical combat. Know I will not be easy on you because you're a child"

Kaylin held in her disappointment. She obeyed his words as she bowed to him showing she understood his wishes and hurried to her room. Though she smiled seeing his own smile under his lips. She completed her tasks and now she must show him her training in combat. Though she never raised a hand against her wonderful Master and wonder if she had the will to even strike him. Still she obeyed his word and was already high pace to her room.

Kaylin's room was rather plan and nothing fancy. The room was cold and damp for her room was below next to his. She had only a shaggy looking cot with a brownish tinted pillow. A ripped up blanket to keep her warm at night and a desk to study on. There was a old cracked mirror on the door that barely hung on the hinges. All these things to anyone else would seem she was poor. But to Kaylin she was rich as long as she was serving her master. She was going to become his childer some day and gain the embrace. She had 7 more years to go to get it. 7 more years of training and testing her will, strength, and her very existence. Something she excepted and was determined to show him that she was strong enough to do it. But everything was a test to prove that she was worthy. As she sat down by her desk once more she stared at the mirror to her left. Looking at her image closely.

"You will be by his side… and fight along side him. Someday he might even love you… but he will not love a failure. No failures. No fear" She spoke softly to herself as she opened the books and concentrated on the work that had to be done. Still her mind would wonder what sort of challenges he would have for her this night. The thought was distracting as she started in on her school work. Her eyes scanned over the problems as her pencil followed suit with the answers. Still even between the rapid work of the pencil she started to think almost day dream on the future. Thoughts that were normal for a young girl as she sat there thinking.

After another two hours she slammed her books tightly. With a yawn she felt mentally exhausted from filling her brain with so much information. She hopped out of the chair near the desk and went to a small suit case were she kept her clothing. Her hands fumbled through the small selection of her wardrobe as she pulled out a small white top and a pair of tan bottoms. She tossed her black dress to the floor and paused for a moment. She looked at her body in the mirror and cringed slightly. She was scared all over her body, burn marks from what seemed to be a metal rod that was placed on her skin. She flinched from the sudden memory of the orphanage woman burning her thighs, hips, and upper arms. Tossing the clothing on and giving herself a cold look in a mirror. The green orbs that looked back seemed to show a much older soul hidden. Still Kaylin spoke to herself.

"You are no longer helpless, you're a killer. You will show them all to either fear you…" she sneered. Her upper lip curling back showing her teeth slightly. Her eyes looking away as she darted for the door to look for Simon. Who she could not wait to prove herself too.

Simon stood outside underneath the moonlit sky. The smell of the warm desert air flowed nicely through his clothes and reminded him of his past. When he would travel along the desert sea and complete missions. Hundreds of years before this time now that he stood in. His pale skin, bald head and dark almost black eyes was not what he always looked like. He accepted this look. Better then his obsidian skin and 17 year old appearance. In this sway, tricking the mind with his powers, he made it seem like he looked like any other white male. He was good at it. No mortal could perceive behind his clever mask. No he believed that any vampire would easily peer through it either. He made sure that his mind, above all else, was sharp. Still as he stood right outside the shack like house he could hear the pounding steps of the young child he taken in. He rarely called her by her name, he simply called her kid. He figured her make her earn her name if she wanted it. By the time he turned around there she was standing there. She had her hair tied back in a pony's tail and she looked just as serious as he did. Which took him some restraint from smiling.

" It seems you are ready? Completed your book work have we?" He spoke, knowing that she would not lie to him. Before she had time to react Simon came at her with a bit of speed in his step. He knew she would be able to handle his attacks, well he hoped. His fist was quick as it came towards Kaylin's left side. She was prepared as her body bent down and crouched down from the swing. He felt the wind of it brush the top of her hair. That was her moment to strike. She leaned back on her right arm and brought her left leg up for a kick into Simon's rib cage. He was faster and he tried not to mock her too much. He saw the floor coming towards him as he grabbed it tightly in his hands. With that he simply grabbed her foot and started to spin her and letting go. He watch her try and keep up with his pulling hopping on one foot but she lost her balance as he tossed her off to the side. The air quickly changed scent and now it smelled of sand and blood. Something Simon preferred as he crouched low to the ground. His feet criss crossing back and forth as he circled Kaylin.

"Is that all you got?" Simon prodded as he watched her stand. It was her blood of course that dripped from her busted lip. Her jade eyes met with Simons. Her looked was cold calculated under the green. The cold look of a killer was there. The machine he was trying to oil and fix under the false image of a child. She came at him with such vigor. Pushing herself off from the ground as she started in at him. Simon watched her with a smirk. Her punches were faster, he eyes were focused. He knew she had some hand to hand combat training before but he realized he needed to stop playing with her and be serious now. With every punch she threw her eyes flared with such vicious spark. Focused on the task at hand as he amused himself. Blocking the punches and the occasional kicks with his hand. He was amusing himself he forgot his own advice. He felt a small fist hit him across the face in a sudden red flash.

" I got you! HA Got you in face! I am good no?" Kaylin spouted out in sheer joy. But that joy faded fast as Simon turned his face towards her. His eyes cold that sent almost fear down in her core. Though she never showed it in her face. Simon moved his hands in a strange movement. He watched her closely as he used his mental energy focusing his mind solely on the young Asian girl. With a sudden burst he watched her small body burst into the air and fly into the house. By the time she tumbled to the ground he realized she was unconscious from the hit.

"… you did good kid… but being just good and cocky will just get you killed." Simon slowly walked over towards the girl as he placed his arms under her body. His eyes looked at her with a strange glint. He shook the feeling as he took her inside. His grip was gentle as he walked her inside. Little did Simon know that his attack was not what made her unconscious but message and visions that flooded her mind in that moment. Lost in the horror that she was seeing in her mind.


End file.
